Naruto Characters on MSN!
by whenthehigurashicry
Summary: Naruto characters have msn! rated t for language. Pairings: shikatem,sasunaru,shikaino,gaakank,nejilee,sasodei,itakisa,jiratsu,kakairu,kibashino, sasunaru and a few others. yaoi, i did warn you.


**Forgive me if i get anything wrong but my msn died a really long time ago so i forgot how everything works**

**Screen Names:**

**Naruto - Gonnabhokage6,**

**Sasuke - Iavenge,**

**Sakura - Blossomgirl22,**

**Ino - Sasukeizminebitchz,**

**Hinata - Hyuugagirl2,**

**Shikamaru - Cloud13,**

**Gaara - Udedcozikillzu,**

**Neji - Itsmyfate,**

**Temari - butifulsandnin47,**

**Kankuro - pupetmasterulez,**

**Choji - 'tatochips4me,**

**Lee - Youth2,**

**Tenten - Weaponnin,**

**Kakashi - SmexyMask3,**

**Gai - Youth,**

**Kurenai - team8rthbest,**

**Asuma - team10rbeta,**

**Jiraiya - IchaIcha,**

**Iruka - Iluvkakashi,**

**Konohamaru - NarutoFTW,**

**Tsunade - Hokageno5,**

**Kiba - Dogboy21,**

**Shino - Bugboy21**

**Orichimaru - i_iz_snake,**

**Pein - 3ukonan,**

**Konan - 3upein,**

**Itachi - i_iz_teh_smexyest,**

**Kisame - Fishboi34,**

**Deidara - artisabang2,**

**Sasori - imarealboi,**

**Zetsu - ieatezu,**

**Kakuzu - moneymoneymoney,**

**Tobi - tobiisagoodboy,**

**Hidan - jashinbeliever**

**

* * *

  
**

-Gonnabhokage6 has just signed on-

-Blossomgirl22 has just signed on-

Gonnabhokage6 says: HEY SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!

Blossomgirl22 says: oh hey naruto, do you know if sasuke is gonna be online anytime soon?

-Iavenge has just signed on-

Blossomgirl22 says: oh never mind

Gonnabhokage6 says: hey duckbutt!

Blossomgirl22 says: HI SASUKE!

Iavenge says: what do you guys want i signed on to talk to shikamaru but i guess hes not on right now

Blossomgirl22 says: dont worry sasuke well keep you company instead!

Gonnabhokage6 says: as if!

Iavenge says: Oh shit

-Gonnabhokage6 has signed off-

Blossomgirl22 says: YES! now that narutos gone we can talk just us two!!!

Iavenge says: get stuffed!

Blossomgirl22 says: what!

-Iavenge has signed off-

-Sasukeizminebitchz has just signed on-

Blossomgirl22 says: OMG! inopig change your name!

Sasukeizminebitchz says: Make me

Blossomgirl22 says: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - is crying

-Sasukeizminebitchz has changed his/her name to ino123-

ino123 says: that beta bilboardbrow?

Blossomgirl22 says: much

-Blossomgirl22 has changed his/her name to sakura123-

ino123: hey yd u change ur name bilboard?

sakura123: cos i felt lik it inopig!

ino123: u copyd me!

sakura123: so what! i hate how we argue al th time y cant we just b frends????!!!!!

ino123: I gess ur rite sory 4 calin u bilboard brow al th time...

sakura123: and im sori 4 calin u inopig :)

ino123: :)

-cloud13 has just signed on-

ino123: HEY SHIKA!

sakura123: hi shikamaru

cloud13: Hi gals, sasuke bin on latly???

sakura123: yeh he was on just b4 ino

ino123: OH! i missd him!  
cloud13: Dont b such a baby god ur all crazy!

Sakura123: yeh ino + im not crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!

cloud13: W/e

-Udedcozikillzu has just signed on-

-Butifulsandnin47 has just signed on-

ino123: how r u guys on at th same time rnt u in th same hous?????

Butifulsandnin47: Gaara killd th guy hoo owns th computer store... we got 10 now...

Sakura123: lol thts funny!

cloud13: hi temari

butifulsandnin47: oh hey shika!

udedcozikillzu: what bout me u asshole!

cloud13: shes my girlfriend i say hi 2 her but i cant b asd 2 say hi 2 u

udedcozikillzu: oh

ino123: since wen wer u 2 going out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cloud13: since now

butifulsandnin47: i never agreed 2 this!!!! but yeh ok since now :)

sakura123: aww thats 2 cute!

ino123: no its not!!!!!!

udedcozikillzu: wot u fancy tht lazy shithed

ino123: no!!!

butifulsandnin47: hey leave shika alone!!!!

cloud13: do i get a say in this?? and wers kankuro??

butifulsandnin47: he got flu... :):):):)

udedcozikillzu: tell me again y thts gd?

-pupetmasterulez has just signed on-

butifulsandnin47: kankuros a noisy bastard

puppetmasterrulez: HEY!!!!!!!!!! bitchface

butifulsandnin47: by guys i hav 2 run veri fast now!1

-puppetmasterrulez has signed off-

-butifulsandnin47 has signed off-

sakura123: now that was interesting...

cloud13: bye guys g2g

ino123: o bye

sakura123: bye!!!

udedcozikillzu: by shithed

-cloud13 has just signed off-

sakura123: wot do we do now??

udedcozikillzu: well im watching kankuro kill temari :)

sakura123: !!!!!!!!! wait werd ino go???

saku123: ino werd u go?

saku123: hey inopig! werd u go bitch!!!

udedcozikillzu: byebye cherryblossom

sakura123: woteva bye desert guy, INO!!!

-udedcozikillzu signed off-

-ino123 signed off-

sakura123: wot a bitch!!!!! now im on my own.... :(

-hyuugagirl12 signed on-

-hyuugagirl12 changed his/her name to hinata123-

sakura123: HEY HINATA!!!!!

hinata123: hi sakura! were you on here on your own?

sakura123: yeh :( im unloved

hinata123: aww no!!!!!

sakura123: weell im not sure bout tht look at naruto lolz

hinata123: lol yeh i know wots his problem its not like any1 would ever like him hes too loud

sakura123: i thought you like him!!!!!!!!1???????

hinata123: oh that! i got over him ages ago!

sakura123:oh... well good for you! you'l never guess wot!

hinata123: what!!!!!!!

sakura123: shikamarus going out with temari!!!1

hinata123: OMG!!!! listen im really sorry i have to go now byebye have a nice day + ill talk later!

sakura123: OK bubi im going 2

-hinata123 has just signed off-

-sakura123 has just signed off-

* * *

**End 1st chapter!**

**A lot will happen in the next chapter (hopefully)**

please review and dont flame k?


End file.
